a collection of poetic oneshots
by doyoueverwonderwhy
Summary: i'm here to leave you crying and your heart aching in the fewest amount of words possible. welcome to my collection of short around 200-word poetic prose I've dreamed up or written while wondering and exploring the depths of my dark and twisted mind /includes suicide and depression so be warned everything I write and publish is awfully sad for some reason
1. when i'm gone

you're gonna miss me when I'm gone

she was dead and he was alone and sad and drowning in the depths of his misery and fear and pain

he had grown used to relying on that one person he could always trust, and when she was ripped away he could just sit and stare and wonder if he had done a tiny thing, if he had given her more nectar or that last sweet kiss or a parting goodbye the pain could've been more bearable

you never miss what you have until it's gone

so true, he thought, so sad and true and defeating

because when you had her, yes, it was hell and torment and misery, but when you lost her it became so much worse

a million times worse

a billion, and still counting...

he was drowning in the river styx again and again and there was no wise girl to pull him from the depths of anguish and despair

and he wanted to do something or anything to end the pain but the hero of olympus wasn't even brave enough to end his own life

and so he stayed in the mortal world,

killing the monsters

saving the world

going through the actions that used to seem so normal

he was dead inside

and wanted for nothing but happiness

the one and only thing he was always denied


	2. he'll leave like the rest

he'll leave like the rest

* * *

she was alone for an eternity

with nothing but bitter thoughts and sadness and those unrequited loves bearing down on her

and he came

out of the sky, thrown high into the sea like some avenging god wreaking vengeance from above upon the unsuspecting victims

and she thought, briefly, as he lay in the water, that perhaps he had been exiled like her, that perhaps he could do what the others never could.

that he could

 **stay**

with her, forever, in her prison, her companion, lover, friend

a flicker of hope dawned in her caramel eyes

swirling with emotions unrequited for far too long

they sent her a hero to care for when she needed it most, and she would do her duty and heal him, and she brought him into her cave

and worked her magic, long, and hard, alone, but for his breathing, which kept her attached to the sanity that had been fraying for far too long...

it had been - years? centuries? eons? since she had had a guest, and she was excited for the first time in forever (a/n see what I did there *wink*)

and she hurried and sang her healing and loved him and gave him the powerful he needed

and she dreamed and wished he would be the one that would accept, and never leave

but she inwardly knew he'd

leave like the rest

* * *

and she heard him muttering softly in his doze, a soft name in the night.

she leant closer ~

he smelt of salt and ocean and breeze and she guessed he must have been a descendant of Poseidon

and she made out the phrase, a syllabant name repeated over and over

Annabeth..?

and her hopes and dreams were crushed again, as painful as it always was, her heart carved and jabbed at with a knife and she was crying softly for daring to think he could be the one to stay

the girl's name was spoken with such love and adoration and longing

she knew she would be left behind and he would go back

like all the others before him

and he opened his brilliant emerald eyes that made her fall for him all over again

"Annabeth?"

she wanted to cry.


	3. father and son poseidonandpercy

father and son

* * *

his dreams had been lifted just then

he was a god and he knew nothing truly lasted forever and they, like the rest, would eventually come to an end but he could have shared that almost infinite time with his son

and he had hoped

and had dreamed

of what it could be like without that last bond of mortality separating them from being proper family; father and son

for now Triton was his heir, his armies' commander first and foremost

and they had not been truly close since Triton had been a young godling and he a young father

and he was closer to Perseus than any of his other halfbloods

and he knew what would happen a second before it did and suddenly his orchestrated dreams were shattered like the archipelago he destroyed angrily the following afternoon after his son did the impossible yet again,

refusing godhood

which has only been offered thrice, and though he denied for the girls' sake

he never once thought about his father and how he must feel

and never glanced into the Earthshaker's eyes to see the restrained sadness, love, and unshed tears

the sea does not like to be restrained

the father had said, once, to the son

and so maybe it was for the best he refused because he knew that his son, just like he, refused to follow the pattern of former men and trace their paths

no, he was his own star, burning bright

yet he did not know how many times his father wished and prayed with all the strength of his immortal soul that his star would not go out tonight

and wishing, bitterly, and in vain, regretting that his son had not accepted

and knowing though his son would be alive for yet another day, week, month, year

eventually it would come to an end and all there would be to do was weep over his dead body

that the father knew

and he hated it


End file.
